User blog:Avatar XIII/DCRB 18: Static Shock vs Nikola Tesla
I'm done. After this, I'll release the battles that I have done already, and then that's most likely it for me. I'm sorry to the 3 people that'll disappoint, but these aren't fun to do anymore, and the last thing I need is an extra chore. Frankly, it's clear to me that I'll never get this series to the level I want it to be. Maybe I just started way too late, I dunno. Anyway, most of this season and S1 was definitely fun to do, I guess. I should stop rambling. Local nerdy high school kid gifted with electrical powers, Virgil Hawkins, faces a pioneer of electrical technology, Nikola Tesla, in a battle to determine who's more electric Beat Battle VS GO! (Battle starts at 0:25) 'Static:' In this War of Currents, you’ll be the first to fall off In English or German, I’ll school this Disney looking dummkopf I’m a bonafide bang baby, and I patrol the skies I chase down all the bad guys while looking super fly Should’ve stayed in Serbia, Dakota’s bad to foreign kids I’ll make you suffer more than J.P. Morgan did with Wardenclyffe Tell your boy in Delmonico that Static’s starvin bro I’ll eat the beat at 8 o’clock and I’m just barely starting yo In the streets of Paris, you gotta grow up pretty quick And you’ll turn to nothing if you work from 9 to 6 But you reject your friends, so maybe you’re better off alone Just don’t come crying to me when you end up friendzoned! 'Nikola Tesla:' That has to be the worst superhero costume I’ve ever seen Too bad you don’t have your mom to help you keep it clean Without me, the world would be as dark as your ethnicity So test your mettle against the true Father of Electricity! Everything you speak of, I surpass to the third degree! I have awards and a unit of measurement named after me! Static wants to be a role model for kids of all ages Whenever you’re in trouble just run away from the racists (Ooh!) You’re the last one who should talk about relationships with women My work isn’t revolting and doesn’t threaten to kill them And while the single life can be a bit of a bore It sure beats getting rejected by Jewish ginger whores 'Static:' Well look, I don’t mean to be rude, but I’m just saying You’d probably be better off if you stopped fat shaming Face it ohm boy, your game has no juice compared to me You’re a mad scientist, but I’m an AC DC MC! 'Nikola Tesla:' I made the world a better place with my inventions and devices Your hometown is still a cesspool of crime and gang violence Leave the job to the real heroes, there’s no use in fighting Copies are doomed to fail and you rip off Black Lightning 'Static:' My knowledge of molecules is on the same plane as the Flash You experiment with hands because of your confused ass If things are so much better then why isn’t energy free? Looks like you’re just another member of the bourgeoisie 'Nikola Tesla:' Your watered down disses don’t have that much spark Maybe you should get Gear to give you a little jump start You protect your identity as well as a celebrity Why don’t you just give Hotstreak your school ID? 'Static:' At least I can trust my dad and he already knows what’s up You got conned by Edison and he jacked all your stuff They say lightning don’t strike twice, but I’ve been winning from the drop You can stop my current, but you’ll still feel my static shock! 'Nikola Tesla:' Joking while you fight? Blue Beetle beat you to that too You teenage superheroes have nothing unique about you Just nerdy kids in high school with a style way too garish And you all failed to be there to protect your parents Who Won? ---- Category:Blog posts